The field of the invention is reading aids and the invention relates more particularly to devices which hold books in a manner which allows them to be read without the use of either hand as, for instance, resting in the lap or on a table top.
Book holders have been commonly used for cookbooks since it is often inconvenient for the user to hold the book open with his or her hands. Therefore, transparent, plastic troughs have been devised into which a book may be placed in an open position and held so that the recipe may be read without touching the book. Such book holders, however, are typically cumbersome and not adaptable for use for paperback books of the type commonly referred to as "pocketbooks." There has been, for some time, a need for a device which will facilitate the reading of a book either by persons who have limited use of their hands or for people who wish to read while both hands are occupied.